


Sometimes You Just Need a Little Veritaserum

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sometimes You Just Need a Little Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_day_dawning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/gifts).



"Severus, I have to admit I was surprised to receive your owl inviting me for tea."

"We are the last survivors from our circle of, ah, _friends_ from school. Perhaps it might be possible to bury the hatchet."

"I'd quite like that, Severus."

"Do you still take your tea with one sugar and a splash of milk?"

"Why, uh, yes, I do. How did you know?"

"I was a _spy_ , Lupin. I know you loved the Treacle Tarts but never ate the other desserts that were served at Hogwarts."

"I must say I feel a bit wrong-footed. You seem to know a lot about me."

"How is your tea?"

"Quite good, although I suspect you let it steep too long. Wait a minute. You _didn't_. Of course, you did."

"Why are you here, Lupin?"

"Damn it, Severus. Argh! I am attracted to you. Now, you've had your fun at my expense. I'll just show myself out."

"I needed to be sure, Lupin."

"Of what? You couldn't have just asked me?"

"No, I could not. I am a Potions Master. Everything can be done with a potion."

"Everything?"

" _Everything_. Let me demonstrate."

"By all means."


End file.
